Bunker
A Bunker is a hardened structure designed to offer protection from bombs, artillery and other incoming fire. The term is usually used in a military context, Original Red Alert 2 has bunkers as neutral buildings placed on maps, occupyable by the player's infantry (or other players). Infantry inside a bunker will fire their OccupyWeapon out of the bunker. Yuri's Revenge adds the Battle Bunker, a soviet defense structure with pretty much the same functionality, but a different graphic, available to be built by Soviet countries. It also adds the Tank Bunker, a defense structure for Yuri which grants protection by a set of retractable walls that rise around a vehicle that has been sent in. Additionally, Red Alert 2 has the Pillbox, an allied defense building that fires a machine gun. While pillboxes arguably are a type of small bunker, and the graphics reflect this, the pillbox is not occupyable and works very differently from the occupyable bunkers. Bunkers can exist of a much more 'strategic' size, as the term can refer to a whole network of such structures (see wikipedia:Project 131), connected underground or through overground hardened structures. The pillbox, on the other hand, is a bunker with a specific design, size and function. In other words, unlike the pillbox, the bunker is a building type, rather than a specific building - although it has a basetype, numerous buildings could potentially be bunkered - Bunker Galleries to transfer between firing posts, Bunkered Factories, etc. Vaults are a type of "strategic-size" bunker, although they do have a very centralized design, simply scaled up by several orders of magnitude, rather than being a network of seperate underground structures (which they may occasionally also be). Stats * Race: Structure * Class: Bunker =Variants= Allied Bunker These structures are larger pillboxes, capable of holding up to 5 infantrymen. They come without initial garrison. The Allies do not normally construct bunkers in the field, and so this structure is not available to be built by field commanders. Soviet Bunker Sturdy brick structures found incorporated into some Soviet defenses. The Soviets do not normally construct bunkers in the field, and so this structure is not available to be built by field commanders. Third Bunker Neutral Bunker Allied Tank Bunker A type of bunker which can be occupied by a vehicle and surrounds it with walls. This type of bunker is usually open at the top, allowing airstrikes and artillery fire to ignore the additional protection offered by it and directly hit the vehicle inside. Soviet Tank Bunker A type of bunker which can be occupied by a vehicle and surrounds it with walls. This type of bunker is usually open at the top, allowing airstrikes and artillery fire to ignore the additional protection offered by it and directly hit the vehicle inside. Yuri Bunker Yuri Tank Bunker Nuclear Storage Bunker Map structures for China. When captured, these will grant a single-use nuclear missile. However, they are also surrounded by a constant field of leaking radiation. See also * wikipedia:Bunker * Pillbox * Missile Silo * Vault Category:Buildings